Fairy Roma
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Nos encontramos en el año 324 a.C, cuando el Imperio Romano estaba en sus años de gloria. Gajeel, el comandante del Ejército Romano, volvía glorioso a su patria luego de ganar los territorios de Hispania y Portugal, claro que venía muy herido pero nada grave. Estaba extremadamente feliz, ya que en su casa lo esperaba su amada mujer… Levy y su hijo Kurogane.


_**Hola de nuevo! :3**_

_**Esta es mi nueva creación que salió de mi cabecita! Todo gracias al anime Hetalia! Ya que me enamoré del Imperio Romano xDDD, Aunque este muerto T-T.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_**Ahora sin más ¡A LEER!**_

_**El Regreso.**_

Nos encontramos en el año 324 a.C, cuando el Imperio Romano estaba en sus años de gloria.

Gajeel, el comandante del Ejército Romano, volvía glorioso a su patria luego de ganar los territorios de Hispania y Portugal, claro que venía muy herido pero nada grave. No veía la hora de presumírselo en la cara a Salamander. Natsu o "Salamander" era un compañero suyo, el cual vivía peleando y ahora se encontraba en el Ejército del oeste para buscar nuevas tierras, aparte del idiota de Grey o Cubo de hielo, el cual también se encontraba en la tropa del este.

Ellos habían apostado que él no volvería con vida ¡JA! ¡Para el sería hermoso! No lo mal interpreten, Para el seria genial ganar 100.000 denarios, que entre los dos le darían. Pero luego iría a ver si volvieron con vida, primero tenía que darle la noticia a su emperador Macarov para decirle que la guerra fue un éxito y que obtuvieron dos nuevos territorios. Y así se dirigió al palacio.

Por el camino hacia allí, observó que estos dos años que estuvo ausente la ciudad había cambiado demasiado, caras nuevas, vecinos nuevos, casas mejoradas, etc. Al llegar al palacio, cuando el emperador lo vio, mando a llamar a algunos curanderos para que lo sanaran. Cuando terminaron, el parecía una momia, Gajeel comenzó a hablar.

—Su majestad, en estos dos años ausente he ganado dos batallas en las cuales obtuve los territorios que son llamados Hispania y Portugal.

— Muy bien, Gajeel. Haces un excelente trabajo, si lo deseas ahora puedes retírate. A propósito esta noche abra fiesta, celebraremos tu regreso vivo.

— ¿Una Orgía Bacanal?

— ¡Exacto! Estate preparado, y no me llames "su majestad" me es fastidioso, dime Maestro.

— ¿Maestro?

— ¡Sí! ¡Bueno nos vemos esta noche!

— Claro… Maestro.

Dicho eso, Gajeel se retiró del palacio y se encamino hacía su casa. Estaba en esa parte extremadamente feliz, ya que en su casa lo esperaba su amada mujer… Levy y su hijo Kurogane. Ellos dos habían sido la razón por la cual se había esforzado para mantenerse vivo y volver, ya deseaba ver la cara de su amada cuando lo viera. También quería ver lo mucho que había crecido su hijo, si su (por ahora) única descendencia tenía un gran futuro por delante ¿Cuán grande estaría? Su hijo cuando se fue tenía dos años… y los años que había estado en guerra forman… cuatro años ¡Sí que había crecido! Ya quería verlo.

Esos dos años ausente lo habían matado, literalmente, había extrañado muchísimo a su familia y amigos. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en su amada casa, en su esposa e hijo.

Al llegar a su hogar, toco la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy!

Oh, mierda. Se notaba que esos años estaban haciendo efecto, ya que con escuchar su voz, sonrió como un tonto enamorado. ¡Odiaba ser un sentimental! Pero estar al lado de esa mujer tenía sus efectos.

En ese momento, ella abrió la puerta y… lo vio.

— ¡Gajeel! — en su adorable carita se formó una sonrisa mientras lloraba.

— Hola, enana ¿Me extra…—

Ella no lo había dejado terminar de hablar, ya que lo besó, el correspondió al instante. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Levy no podía creer que el volviera, recordaba perfectamente el día que se fue…

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día normal, ella estaba haciendo la comida para su marido e hijo. Era un día feliz, hasta que…_

— _Levy… el emperador me mando a llamar esta mañana y me dijo que debo partir._

— ¡_¿Cómo?!_

—_Debo ir a la guerra… y no sé si volveré._

— _¡¿Por qué el emperador haría eso?! _

— _Porque es importante, hay que conseguir nuevos territorios para el imperio y debo partir hoy._

— _¿Qué?_ —_ Pronuncio llena de dolor._

— _Levy, te prometo que volveré. _

— _¡No! ¡Gajeel! ¡No te vayas!_ —_ Y ella se arrodilló en la puerta de su casa, rezándole a Dios para que volviera sano y salvo._

_Luego de que Gajeel se fuera, Ella tuvo que decirle al niño que su padre necesitaba realizar un viaje que era muy peligroso._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Después de tantas plegarias, lagrimas a la noche y sufrimiento… ¡El volvió tal y como le prometió!

Al separarse, Levy lo abrazó y le dijo al oído.

— Estas aquí… realmente estas aquí… vivo— ella estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza como antes, esas lágrimas eran llenas de felicidad.

— Tranquila… estoy bien vivo, tranquila amor— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ya estaba muy sentimental! Pero no podía evitarlo… después de tanto tiempo, la había extrañado.

En ese momento, un niño de cuatro años aproximadamente, los vio.

— Madre… ¿Quién es él?

— Es tu padre, cariño… ha vuelto.

— Padre… ¡Has vuelto! ¡Realmente has vuelto! — pronuncio el niño llorando, mientras corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

— Si eh vuelto, tranquilos.

Claro que Gajeel estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar que tenía, no quería que su hijo creyera que era un llorón. Pero, no importo cuanto resistiera, termino llorando también. Pero al igual que ellos de felicidad, ya que había vuelto a su casa… su hogar con su amada familia.

_**Ta chan! **_

_**Terminado el primero capitulo! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :DDD**_

_**Ustedes decidirán si lo continuo! Que dicen ¿Lo continuo? ¿o lo dejo?**_

_**Bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios! **_

_**Nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara! :DDD**_


End file.
